Distractions
by ReversedSam
Summary: Casey's feeling a little distracted..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers**: They're not mine, but I promise I'll have them back by  
midnight. All mistakes and British spellings are mine.

**A/N: **I'm hoping posting part one will motivate me to finish part two (which I've been meaning to do for weeks), since I hate unfinished fics.

* * *

**Distractions**

You're an idiot Casey. A complete and utter idiot. As my apartment door shuts behind me I wonder what the hell I was thinking. Then I realise my problem, I wasn't thinking, I was reacting. Reacting to a very pissed off Olivia Benson.

_____

_"What the hell is your problem, Novak?" _

_"Excuse me?" _

_"I asked you to put me on the stand today."_

_"And?"_

_"And yet again you ignored me and called Elliot." _

_"I'm sorry; I must have missed a memo. Because I don't recall being told about your personal preference now being the deciding factor in my choice of witness."_

_____

As soon as she barged into my office practically yelling at me, I couldn't help but react. In my defence, my brain wasn't at full capacity, angry Olivia does funny things to me, she's just so damn sexy when she's angry. Calm and rational went right out the window.

I admit, I could have handled it differently, I could have thought up a plausible reason as to why I'd called Elliot to the stand instead of her for the third time in as many weeks. I could have feigned innocence, told her I didn't even realise it seemed that way, offered an apology. I could have tried to defuse the argument that was clearly coming.

But I didn't.

In hindsight, not my smartest move.

_____

_"Let me guess, they're you're cases and how you handle them is nothing to do with me?"_

_"Damn right, detective."_

_"Wrong. They're my cases too. If we weren't out there putting our asses on the line, catching these bastards, you'd have no one to prosecute."_

_____

She was absolutely right, and I have been deliberately not using her in court. Since I seem to revert to a schoolgirl with a crush whenever she's around, complete with stammering and blushing, I have, in fact, been avoiding her as much as is possible, given our jobs. But there was no way in hell I was admitting that, not at that point anyway.

_____

_"Bullshit, Liv, that has nothing to do with this. You didn't get your own way, so you're throwing a tantrum, as usual. I fail to see how it matters if I call you, Elliot, Fin, John or Santa, as long as we win."_

_"A tantrum? You think this is a tantrum? It matters because you obviously have a problem with me, and you're letting it affect work. You ever hear the word professionalism?"_

_____

As soon as she said that I felt my blood boil. The anger gathered in the pit of my stomach. If she wanted a reason, I'd damn well give her a reason. Who the hell did she think she was, questioning my professionalism?

Again, in hindsight, I should have walked away.

_____

_"I do have a problem with you. The simple fact, Olivia, is that you're a distraction, and distractions are something I won't knowingly bring into the __courtroom."_

_"A distraction? What the hell are you talking about Novak? Who exactly is it I'm distracting?"_

_____

She looked confused, not that I blame her. But it was too late by then. I was on a roll, determined to let her know exactly how professional I was. I'm cringing as I remember storming around my desk to stand in front of her. Obviously I felt the need to be absolutely sure there was no way she could miss a word of the monumental fuck up I was making.

_____

_"You remember what you wore last time you took the stand?"_

_"No, and what the hell does that have to do with anything?"_

_"I do. Dark-blue, low-cut jeans with a blue shirt. Know how I remember?"_

_"Casey? What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"I remember because I spent the entire time I questioned you trying not to think about opening those buttons on your shirt and kissing my way downward. Then I spent the entire cross examination thinking about how incredible your ass looks in those jeans."_

_____

That stopped her in her tracks. There was an audible gasp as the anger drained from her face, to be replaced by stunned confusion. But I wasn't done yet, oh no, just in case she misunderstood, I decided to reiterate my point.

_____

_"So, detective, it's my professionalism that won't let me use you in court, because I can't afford to be distracted like that."_

_"Casey...."_

_"You know what I was thinking a second ago when you stormed in? That you're damn sexy when you're angry."_

**___****__**

That was right around the time my brain decided to kick in; informing me of the fact I'd just made a complete ass out of myself. So what did I do? Did I try to sort it out? Plead temporary insanity? Apologise? Beg her forgiveness? Of course not, I grabbed my jacket and stormed out of my office. Leaving behind a stunned, unmoving Olivia.

Smart Casey, real smart.

So as I take a shower I'm wondering if I could get a job in New Zealand in the next twelve hours, save myself having to face Olivia tomorrow, or ever again. It doesn't look likely, so I throw on a t-shirt and some comfy jeans, grab a bottle of wine and curl up on my sofa. I'm a smart woman; I can think of a plan, it's all about damage limitation now.

Given the day I've had, I shouldn't have been surprised when ten minutes later my peace and quiet was interrupted by a knock on the door. I also shouldn't have been surprised when I opened the door and came face to face with Olivia...fuck.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Distractions. Pt.2  
**Author:** Reversedsam  
**Pairing**: C/O  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** Casey's feeling a little distracted.  
**Disclaimers:** They're not mine, but I promise I'll have them back by midnight. All mistakes and British spellings are mine.  
**  
****A/N:** So this is way, way, way, way late. Sorry about that, lesson learned, never post a fic until it's finished.

**  
****A/N: **Seems I fail at smut, because this so should have been smut laden, but for some reason it just didn't want to be. I'm not really happy with it, and it may just entirely suck, but I'm thinking it's about as good as it's gonna get.

* * *

She doesn't look angry.

That's my first thought as I open the door. This is already going much better than expected, since I'd assumed she'd be at least a little pissed off. She looks calm, but her unreadable expression is making me nervous as hell.

"We have a problem." Olivia states.

Damage control, that's what I need. If I come out of this with so much as a scrap of dignity intact, I'll have done well. "Look, Olivia. I know I behaved inappropriately today, and I'm sorry, I really am." She doesn't answer, just kicks the door closed behind herself and starts to stalk towards me. "Come on, Liv. Please. We can talk about this, or if you don't want to talk, we can pretend this never happ..."

"What happened today isn't the problem."

Her cut off stops me in my tracks. There's another problem? What the hell else did I do? "It's not?"

"No. But your...outburst earlier did highlight the problem we do have." She smirks, arching a far too perfect eyebrow at me. Before I get the chance to ask what she's talking about Olivia slides her jacket off to reveal the same outfit I described, in detail, this afternoon.

Oh. My...

Without asking permission, my traitorous eyes begin a slow trail down her body. And my brain, for the second time today, leaves me high and dry as it finds far more pleasurable things to occupy itself with. Like wondering what colour bra is under that too tight shirt, or if it matches the panties she has on under those jeans. My predicament worsens and I curse my tiny apartment as my back hits the wall with a slight thud. Seconds later, the apartment is forgiven when I find myself trapped between a hard wall and Olivia's incredibly soft curves.

"You being distracted the problem, so I'm gonna help you out with that." Liv purrs, sending shivers down my back. "You're quiet, Councillor." She teases, lowering her mouth to my ear. "But it's okay. I don't need to be Huang to figure out what you're thinking right now."

What I'm thinking? She's assuming I can manage thought when she's this close? When her voice is doing sinful things to me? When her tongue is flicking my ear lobe just like it is now? "Liv..." I hiss, grabbing her hips to steady myself.

"You're thinking about how much you want to see these clothes of mine on your bedroom floor." God...she's trying to kill me. My eyes flutter closed as her lips find my neck, a soft moan escapes me when she nips at my skin. Her hand slips under my T-shirt and teases the skin of my stomach. "Now. What exactly did you say you wanted to do the last time you saw me in these?"

"Hmmm?" I heard the question perfectly, but her fingers are gently stroking their way across my stomach making it almost impossible to think clearly enough to answer.

"I'm sorry. Am I distracting you?" Liv hums as she removes her hand and takes a small step back, ignoring my undignified mewl of disappointment.

"Olivia..." I practically pant.

"Surely you remember." Something about the smug smile gracing her perfect lips catches my attention and my mind somehow manages to reassert itself just long enough to inform me that smug isn't something I like to let people get away with. She's challenging me to react, and Olivia should, by now, know very well that if there's one thing I never do, it's back down from a challenge. No way am I starting now. So I close my eyes, take a deep breath and try, for just a second to get a hold of my libido.

Olivia's smile falters briefly as I bring my eyes up to meet hers, then step forward, closing the distance between us. "I said, Detective..." I begin as I take her hips and turn her, pushing her up against the wall and lowering my mouth to her ear. "That I remembered when you last wore this outfit because the entire time I questioned you, I was trying not to think about opening these buttons...." Pausing for a second I run my finger along the buttons of her shirt before slowly opening the bottom one, then moving to the next. "...And kissing my way down that perfect, perfect body of yours." Smiling to myself as I hear Olivia's breath catch, I nip her earlobe and flick it with my tongue before I continue. "And I vividly remember spending the entire cross-examination distracted by how incredible that ass of yours looks in these jeans."

Kissing my way down her neck and up to her other ear, deciding it shouldn't be left out, I nip it gently as the last button of Olivia's shirt gives way to my insistent fingers. God she's fucking gorgeous, I want to lick her perfectly flat stomach, and the way her hard nipples are visible through the sheer fabric of her black bra is making my mouth water. My hands find the soft skin of her sides and I gently scrape my nails downward. Olivia whimpers and her body arches into my touch. I can't resist, lowering my head I wrap my lips around a straining nipple, swiping at it with my tongue. Feeling a hand grip my hair as Olivia's back arches; hearing her breathy "Oh, god, Casey..." Having her respond to me like this is incredible.

I'm so very tempted not to follow through with my original plan, but I think it's only fair that she pay for that little stunt she just pulled. It takes every ounce of will-power to tear my mouth away from her and since she's suitably distracted I do exactly what she did to me a few minutes ago. Release my hold on her and take a step back.

Biting my lip I almost regret the action when I see Olivia slumped against the wall slightly, breathing hard, her shirt hanging open to reveal the body I've been fantasising about for months now. My god she's hot, so incredibly hot.

"Case..." Her slightly confused tone almost has me caving again.

"You're right, detective. I very much want to see those clothes on my bedroom floor." Dropping my voice a little, I add. "But not nearly as much as I want to see you come for me." Olivia's soft gasp almost buckles my knees. Her eyes find mine; the intensity in those beautiful eyes of hers makes my breath catch. "The question is, Olivia. What do you want?" With a smirk I turn and walk away from her, heading towards my bedroom.

A second later I hear her following me.

I'm betting she'll be distracting me a lot from now on.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
